


bigmouth strikes again [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: Can people change their nature? In this essay I will-
Kudos: 9





	bigmouth strikes again [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings here for Barry-typical violence and some flashing lights (muzzle flashes, flickering bulbs). I recommend not adjusting your volume until after the title card.

Password: **barry**

[Watch on Vimeo.](https://vimeo.com/372482043) Downloads are available via the Vimeo link in original/highest upload quality. 

[Transformative Works Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/profile)

Music: Bigmouth Strikes Again, by The Smiths. [Lyrics](https://genius.com/The-smiths-bigmouth-strikes-again-lyrics).

**Author's Note:**

> What's the opposite of vid farr? Fingers crossed that tiny vidlets can break blocks.


End file.
